


Fated Mates

by MyJediLife



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types, shifters unbound
Genre: Clyde Logan Needs a Hug, Clyde Logan is a Sweetheart, Clyde is a black panther shifter, F/M, Mates, Mating Bond, Mating Moon, Mating Rituals, Protective Clyde Logan, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Rey is Bad at Feelings (Star Wars), Rey is Trying Her Best (Star Wars), Rey is a bad ass, Rey is in Denial (Star Wars), Soft Clyde Logan, Southern Gentleman Clyde Logan, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife
Summary: In the Danville, WV shiftertown, second in command Clyde Logan has a mess on his hands.A beautiful mess named Rey Niima.
Relationships: Clyde Logan & Rey (Star Wars), Clyde Logan/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59
Collections: Clyde Loves Books Fic Exchange





	Fated Mates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RebelJediPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelJediPrincess/gifts).



[ ](https://imgur.com/banVVmw)

Clyde Logan swiped a rag over the worn wooden bar top of the Duck Tape, glancing around to make sure customers were satisfied and didn’t need anything. The air was stifling in the bar today, and the small air conditioning units they were allowed to have were working overtime to try and keep the air cool and circulated.

Twenty years after shifters had revealed themselves to the human world, and still they were forced to live in subpar conditions, shuttled away into shiftertowns and watched over by the government and their Shifter Adherence Bureau.

Clyde sighed as he reached up and scratched underneath the collar the Bureau forced all shifters to wear. The restrictor collars made it painful for them to shift into their cat forms, even though Clyde knew if he really needed or wanted to shift, he could.

Their Daddy would have been so angry if he had still been alive. Daniel Logan had been the leader of the Danville shiftertown, and had fought for rights for his people. When he had died of a massive heart attack, Clyde’s older brother, Jimmy, had taken over their Daddy’s position, leaving Clyde as second in charge.

It left him in a curious position, as most of the town came into his bar to drink away their problems.

Because of this, Clyde knew the gossip and the truths of their town, and Jimmy always came to him if something happened. Sometimes a fight broke out - and while shifters were known to be quite ferocious fighters in their true forms, but with the restrictors on their necks it was easy enough to break up any scraps for him. He had been in the Shifter Corps of the U.S. Army, and had served in two tours in Iraq - and lost his left hand for his efforts. He was more than capable of stopping fights in any form.

The door opened, and Clyde glanced up, giving a small nod to the tiny woman who walked in. Carrie Jo was his best employee, and could run the place almost as well as he could. She was a tiny little lioness when in her true form, fierce to the core and sweet as pie to those she loved.

“Ya can go on home now, Boss. I’ll close ‘er up right when the time comes.” Carrie Jo gave him a smile, and Clyde nodded to her. Her mate had gotten himself locked up last year for attacking a human, and Carrie worked a lot of hours to take care of her four cubs until her mate came home when his sentence was served.

Whenever that was. Humans liked to make examples of them, of course.

Clyde shuffled towards the office of the bar, nodding at anyone who greeted him. Everyone here was like his family to him, and if they had any problems, they came to him. Jimmy tended to be hot-headed at times, which was fine when he was dealing with Shiftertown business with humans - he could be big and scary. But when things needed handled with a gentler, level-head - well, that’s where Clyde came in.

He was the quiet calm to Jimmy’s tempest. Even when they were in their true forms, Clyde was a quiet, calculating predator, while Jimmy tended to act before thinking about the consequences. Mellie was a mesh of both of them, a terror when she needed to be, but gentle and kind most of the time.

He ran the program that kept track of the sales for the day before leaving it in Carrie Jo’s capable hands to close out for the day, and as he stepped out into the West Virginia heat, the town’s mechanic, Earl’s voice came to his ears.

“Ya ever gonna settle down, Clyde, start a little pride o’ yer own?”

“Nah, Earl. I’m married ta this bar. She’s a good gal. ‘Sides… not a gal in this shiftertown wants a damaged mate.”

“She’ll come along, you’ll see. Mark my words.” 

Earl took a long drag from his cigarette as Clyde just shook his head. Tilting his head towards the building behind them, Clyde said, “You’ll keep an eye on her ‘til ya go home, wontcha? I know Carrie Jo is fierce n all, but ya know how these boys can get when they get that whiskey in ‘em.”

“Ya know I keep an eye out fer any trouble. Get on home now. Sure ya got business ta attend ta.”

Clyde nodded once before stepping onto the gravel of the parking lot, stones crunching under his feet as he walked to his car. It was a beater, of course, but it ran good thanks to Jimmy, Mellie and Earl. He was thankful they had a good mechanic in their shiftertown, since shifters weren’t allowed to have new cars.

Like everything else - they were given the leftover scraps by the government. Worn down houses, a worn down town… Clyde sometimes wished that they had never revealed themselves to humans. It had been nothing but trouble since then.

Reaching up, he adjusted the small black and silver collar around his neck, heaving a sigh of pure annoyance as he did so.

He hated feeling like he was a lesser man because he was a shifter. He hated that he had to be told where to live, what to buy, how to run his business. Hell, even in the Army he was only allowed to be in a unit with other shifters, and their collars had been checked every single day. He knew that if command had needed their secret weapons, they would have taken the collars off and unleashed the whole unit on their unsuspecting enemies.

As he got into his car and drove home, Clyde tried not to think about how many friends he had lost in the explosion that took his hand. Only three of them had made it home, and he made a quick mental note to call his buddies to catch up the next day.

#  🍺🐆🍺🐆

He was back in the desert in Iraq.

He hated that he never felt cool. The damn sun always sucked every drop of water from his body. Clyde looked around for a water bottle, licking at his dry lips before he started shaking…

“Clyde! Wake up, dammit. We got an emergency!”

Clyde came awake with a start, sitting up with a clenched fist, ready for action, before he realized it was his brother standing by his bed and shaking him awake.

“Whatcha on about now, Jimmy?” Clyde swiped at his eyes with his flesh and blood hand, trying to wipe the sleep from them so he could focus on what his brother was saying.

“We got trouble is what’s up. Some human came into the Tape and flirted with Carrie Jo. He waited ‘til she left and tried to assault her. Was sayin’ he’d always wanted to be with a shifter bitch. Earl beat the shit outta him, took three of us ta pull him off the guy.”

“Shit,” Clyde said softly. The humans would be swarming all over their shiftertown in a matter of hours - they never took kindly to shifters harming humans - no matter how much they deserved it.

He was rolling out of bed a moment later, already knowing Jimmy would expect him to handle whatever humans came to investigate the incident. He had the calmer disposition, while Jimmy would resort to yelling and threatening to tear the humans apart.

Clyde threw his clothes on, the smell of coffee already telling him his sister was in the kitchen as well, and he let out a sigh as he thought about the long day he was probably going to have ahead of him.

#  🍺🐆🍺🐆

  
  


Reyna Niima sighed and looked at her boss, Commander Amilyn Holdo, before opening the manila folder in front of her and glancing at the contents inside.

“So, you’re taking me off the Plutt case to head to…” she looked at the paper in front of her before continuing, “Danville, West Virginia’s shiftertown to look into an assault case?”

Amilyn nodded at her, ignoring her protege’s derisive snort and eyeroll.

“Seems like something a rookie investigator can handle, Amilyn. Send one of them. Tico, maybe. She’s good and can handle something like this.” Rey flipped the folder closed before looking up at her boss. “You and I both know I am the best investigator you have, and I am so close to busting Unkar Plutt for…”

Amilyn shook her head before cutting Rey off. “Yes, you are my best investigator. There’s no denying that. But you are getting too invested in the Plutt case. Working an easy case for a few days will be good for you. You’ll go to West Virginia, put a few cat shifters in their places and make sure they know this can’t happen again, and you’ll be elbows deep in the Plutt case again in a week, tops.”

Rey glared at her boss before setting back in her chair and crossing her arms. “Fine. But you better spring for a Holiday Inn Express, instead of some shithole ma and pa motel.”

Amilyn smirked before tossing a credit card towards her. “I think we can find the money in our budget for that this time. Call me when you get there.”

Rey nodded. “I’ll catch the next flight out. Finn will still update me if he finds anything on the Plutt case while I’m gone, right?” She raised a brow as she looked at Amilyn, who leaned forward to pat her consolingly on the shoulder.

“You’re still lead on the case, Rey. That’s not changing.”

Rey just nodded once more, watching as Amilyn turned to leave the room.

#  🍺🐆🍺🐆

Rey felt instantly depressed as she drove past the sign marking the start of the shiftertown. It was a common feeling when she worked a case and was required to go into a territory delegated to shifters and their families.

In every case she had worked, Rey’s fascination with shifters had grown. She wondered what it was like to run free in their true form. She felt sorry for them, for the way they were forced to live.

Yet, she worked for the governmental department that made sure they stayed in their towns, following the rules humans had set forth for them. Every time she saw the collars around their necks, she would feel that twinge of sadness for them.

She had studied the file on the Danvile shiftertown on the plane, and after she checked into her hotel. It was run by the Logan family, and Rey had gone over each of their files before heading out in her rental car to meet with them.

Checking her GPS, she found the meeting place was nearby, and a moment later she was pulling her car into the parking lot of a rundown looking bar called The Duck Tape. Rey knew that it was owned by Clyde Logan, the town’s spokesperson when it came to dealing with humans. His older brother, Jimmy, was the leader of the shiftertown, and according to her intel, tended to be hot-headed.

Of course, she had been trained to believe that all shifters were irrational and hot-headed, which elicited the need for the collars they wore to suppress their urges.

Every shifter Rey had ever encountered had been quite the opposite, though. How could they be anything but subdued, with the suppressor collars around their necks?

She glanced at herself in the rearview mirror, making sure she looked professional before heading into the bar. As soon as she stepped inside, it went silent, all eyes on her as she approached the bar.

Her eyes focused on the man standing behind the bar, his eyes meeting hers as she walked towards him. It was almost as if the air was sucked out of the room with every step she took towards him, the noise of the jukebox, ceiling fans, air conditioner and clanking glasses and bottles fading away until she could swear she heard his heart beating in his chest.

Jimmy Logan turned in his seat as the door opened, his eyes narrowing as he watched the human woman walk across his brother’s bar. She gave off the air of authority, and the shiny silver badge clipped to her belt told him all he needed to know.

She would be like all the other humans, of course, looking down their noses and acting superior because they had the upper hand of the shifters in America. They had been expecting an investigation, of course. Humans never got hurt in a shiftertown without the SAB stepping in.

Jimmy moved around the bar, watching as Clyde looked up and locked eyes with the woman as she approached. Stepping instinctively in front of his little brother as head of their shiftertown, Jimmy didn’t expect to hear Clyde letting out a warning growl when he blocked his view of the woman, nor did he expect a guttural  **_mine_ ** to leave his brother’s lips.

Startled, Jimmy moved out of the way, knowing better than to step between a shifter male and his mate. He looked at his sister, whose eyes were wide with shock, the only words leaving his lips - “Oh, shit.”


End file.
